criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Deceiver's Stand
| Image = 083TheDeceiversStand.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring the players dressed as the members of Vox Machina. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 14 | GnSNum = C1E83 | Airdate = 2017-01-26 19:00 PST | Runtime = 4:18:13 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-83/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-83-the-deceivers-stand/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the fourteenth episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. Raishan and Vox Machina have their final confrontation. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina—having spent a period of time battling with the Chroma Conclave, a collection of evil and allied chromatic dragons that terrorized the Tal'Dorei countryside—they've acquired artifacts called the Vestiges of the Divergence after traversing the planes and locations to gather allies. "They made war on the current occupying armies of Thordak the Cinder King in the center of the capital city of Emon, managed to eke out a victory, destroying Thordak, and apparently going into battle with a dragon they had made an alliance with known as Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver, a member of the Conclave whom they had a very tenuous agreement together. "After being nearly killed by Raishan as she flew the coop, essentially, Machina managed to collect the remaining armies of the city, make sure everyone was okay, they ran into an old friend from Westruun here, Kerrek, who had brought a number of his able-bodied warriors with him to aid in this battle. "They then made their way to Whitestone with Kerrek to ascertain the location of Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver, which apparently she had absconded to what was called the Island of Viscan. It used to belong to a necromancer and then briefly became the lair of Thordak the Cinder King before his original attack on Tal'Dorei roughly sixteen years ago. "Machina then gathered their weapons, their armor, and their reserved strength, and with a couple of allies traversed through teleportation all the way to this island. They managed to battle their way through a deep dungeon that once this necromancer called his home, going past traps and chasms filled with undead and gravity reversed through magical means. "They made their way into a small tunnel just past this area into what seemed to split into two sides; behind that, what appeared to be the necromancer's sanctum, some sort of a necrotic laboratory, where they discovered there within two of the eggs of Thordak's lair that were taken by Raishan, the corpse of Thordak folded in the corner, and apparently Raishan's female human form currently poring through books and rummaging through what currently appears to be the relatively untouched necropolis chamber." Part I Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (controlled by Laura and Liam) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New Returning Appeared * Shaun Gilmore * Kaylie * Kerrek * Lady Kima of Vord * Onyx mastiff statuette * Raishan * Eskil Ryndarien * The Sun Tree (used as transportation; did not speak) * Thordak (corpse) * Allura Vysoren * Jekt Wince (did not speak) Mentioned * Cassandra de Rolo * The Raven Queen Inventory Quotations * Raishan: "Why won't you all just stay down and die with dignity?" Vex: We don't do anything with dignity. Trivia * This episode marks the second time that Scanlan has died and the second time that Percy has died. ** These are the seventh and eighth on-stream deaths of player characters, and the ninth and tenth overall. * This is the first episode where a Revivify spell failed. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: